The present invention is related to a method for controlling a wind energy park with plural wind energy plants and plural control units, which perform control tasks in the wind energy park. A wind energy park consists of plural systems. Among the same, there are wind energy plants, weather masts, measuring stations in transfer stations, central wind energy park controls, condition monitoring systems (CMS) and other controls, for instance. Each one of the systems of a wind energy park has its own task and has one or several control units for performing the respective assigned control tasks. In addition, each one of the systems has usually input and/or output assembly groups, which are connected to the sensors and/or actuators which are necessary for the system. Thus, a weather mast has sensors for air pressure, wind velocity, wind direction and air humidity, for instance. Instead, a control unit has rotational speed sensors, or pumps and heatings as actuators, for instance.
A problem arises when there is a failure of a control unit. In such a case, according to the circumstances, the control tasks to be performed by the control unit can no more be exerted. This may affect the operation of the wind energy park.
Departing from the clarified state of the art, the present invention is based on the objective to provide a method of the kind mentioned at the beginning, in which the availability of the wind energy park and of its components is always at hand.